


The Perfect Drug

by Anonymous



Category: Columbine - Fandom, True Crime - Fandom, it doesnt seem to think its a fandom and guess what i dont care
Genre: M/M, This is a columboner, connects to my main account, i will cry, if this shit, in a manly way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Eric and Dylan and some tension in a car.UPDATE: hi! I just wanted to letcha all know that I'm a bit neurotic about my columbine things being associated with my main account, but I want to post more! they will be tagged #this is a columboner. That way y'all can connect that it's me :)





	The Perfect Drug

**Author's Note:**

> It's only labelled as underage because they're around 17... Nobody get triggered.
> 
> Also, lyrics from The Perfect Drug by Nine Inch Nails. I am NIN trash.
> 
> JESUS THIS IS NOT MY BEST WORK

"We're gonna go to prom together, right?" Eric asked, then countered his own statement, "As friends, I mean."

"I, um, asked Robyn to go with me." Dylan replied, seeing Eric's jaw tighten a little bit, then added, "I mean, as friends."

"Dude, the hell?" Eric crossed his arms, his brow furrowing as he looked at Dylan's hands on the steering wheel, unable to look at his friend's face.

"Why are you so upset about it?" Dylan's eyes were trained on the road, "We only get one prom, you know. It'd be fucking stupid to not at least try to take a girl."

"What, and I'm gonna go alone?" Eric snapped.

"Well, I assumed you'd ask someone to go with you, too." Dylan did feel a little bad, and he tried to keep his eyes on the road, avoiding his friend's angry stare.

"I didn't…. Want to. I thought we were sticking together, you know?" Eric slouched in his seat, focussing on the road, also, not wanting to look at Dylan's face.

Eric chewed on his bottom lip, his heart lurching with anger and his hands tight in fists, his nails digging into his palms, a snake of jealously surging up in his throat. He caught himself, knowing he shouldn't be so jealous that his friend was taking a girl to prom. His friend, his best friend… yeah, that was the reason. That was it. Eric felt like something was going to break, either in his throat or chest or in his hands, which would be cracking to pieces, so tightened from anger. He took a breath, his jaw still clenched, and reached a hand for the radio volume knob, grasping it and turning up the radio.

Eric tried to relax his body, tried to intense his muscles. Nine Inch Nails was on the radio, which was never a bad thing. Eric sneaked a glance at Dylan, whose eyes were still focussed on the road, deliberately avoiding looking at him, but his mouth was curled a little, badly disguising a smile at the music. Dylan hummed quietly along with the music, and Eric relaxed to the sound of his friend's humming, listening to the lyrics.

_….Without you everything just falls apart_

Eric tapped his fingers on the dashboard to the song, and Dylan's humming grew louder.

My blood just wants to say hello to you

Dylan's grin became less disguised, and he stopped humming and started singing.

_My soul is so afraid to realize_  
How very little there is left of me.  
And I want you. 

Dylan turned the corner as the chorus started again, and Eric stared at him, thinking.

_You are the perfect drug, the perfect drug…._

They arrived in front of Dylan's house, and the taller boy stopped the car, pulling the key out of the ignition and throwing it up onto the dashboard. He turned towards Eric, his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth partially opened, as if he had something to say but didn't know how to say it.

_Without you everything just falls apart._

"You're not mad about the prom thing anymore, Reb, right?" Dylan eventually said, long fingers toying nervously with the hem of his shirt.

_It's not as much fun to pick up the pieces._

"I….." Eric trailed off, looking down at Dylan's hands again, the long fingers stuck on the shirt's hem.

_Without you everything just falls apart._

"I'm sorry…" Dylan whispered, hands entangled in his shirt.

It's not as much fun to pick up the pieces.

"Don't be mad at me." Eric said.

"Why would I be mad?" Dylan cocked his head, confused.

Eric's eyes travelled up Dylan's shirt front, from his hands still on the bottom to the collar. Gulping, Eric wrapped his fingers around the collar of Dylan's shirt, pulling him down slowly, the air warm and like sludge. It was hard for Eric to move, his heart was beating so fast, but he still managed to pull the taller boy down to his height. He closed his eyes, to avoid seeing the look of anger that so likely would appear on Dylan's face, and pressed his lips sloppily to his friend's.

_Without you everything just falls apart._

Dylan gasped in surprise, then, to Eric's slight surprise, relaxed and clumsily slid a hand around the back of his neck, pressing their mouths together.

_It's not as much fun to pick up the pieces._

"That was The Perfect Drug by Nine Inch Nails, folks… don't forget to call in for tickets…." the radio blared, and Dylan reached his free hand over, slapping the volume dial with his fingers and turning it down, his and Eric's lips still connected.

The kiss lasted for a few more seconds, the silence around the boys for once a comfort instead of a threat. Suddenly, Eric broke away, taking a deep breath, and looked up at Dylan's face, both of them smiling.

"So, I am obviously not mad." Dylan said, smiling.

"Yeah, I'm not mad anymore either." Eric flashed a thumbs up.

"So," Dylan raised an eyebrow, "Should we do that again?"


End file.
